There's A Vulture, On My Shoulder
by NoctemAeternus15
Summary: Severus Snape flees with a broken Harry Potter to Forks, Washington. There, Harry meets a bronze haired creature with a soul just as tortured as his own. Can the two mend each other? Or is all hope lost?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of 'With A Swerve My Eyes Avert' and will now be Part One of the Thousand trilogy.**

**Warnings contain but are not limited to; AU, OOC, Slash, Adult Situations/Language, Possible Mpreg, and Possible Death.**

**Constructive Critcism is more than welcome. B!+chy, whiny demands to 'write faster!' 'Why bother if you're so slow at updating?' etc.. will be tossed out in the garbage. Flames will be posted at the beginning of each chapter for my readers and I to mock and ridicule and then used to roast marshmallows.**

**Note: Bella Swan will not be in this story**

_~Forks High School~_

Edward Cullen sat in Biology vaguely listening to Mr. Banner go on about the phases of Mitosis and how they would be doing a lab on it next class period. Edward of course had been through this exact lesson more than once, so he felt it safe to let his attention drift a bit. Or, so he thought.

"Mr. Cullen, since you feel that it is unecessary to keep your attention focused on the lecture, perhaps you could tell us what the third stage of Mitosis is?"

Edward was momentarily taken aback, he didn't think Mr. Banner would notice that his attention was elsewhere. He quickly recovered though, and answered the question.

"Metaphase. The third stage is Metaphase."

Mr. Banner stared at him for a moment. "Very well."

He continued with the lecture until class ended about 30 minutes later and he dismissed the students.

Edward made his way through the throng of teenagers to the cafeteria and sat down with his siblings at their usual table.

Tiny, pixie-like Alice, turned to him excitedly. "A new boy and his family are coming to town!"

"And we should care, because?" sneered beautiful, blond Rosalie Hale.

"You'll see" was Alice's mysterious reply. The rest of the Cullens/Hales rolled their eyes. They were used to Alice and her cryptic ways.

Edward shook his head chuckling. "Ok Ally, whatever you say."

"What is this kid's name anyway?" asked Emmett curiously.

"Harry. Harry Potter." and that was all Alice would say on the subject for the rest of the lunch hour.

The rest of the day passed as usual, except for the fact that the name 'Harry' kept running through Edward's head.

**~~~Ministry of Magic~~~**

Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in the Minister of Magic's office waiting to speak to, of course the Minister. "Just a few more minutes Harry." he quietly assured the silent young man sitting beside him. Of course, Harry did not answer. He'd been becoming more and more silent and withdrawn lately. Severus sighed in resignation. Luckily, the minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt chose that moment to walk into his office.

"Ah, Severus. Harry. What can I do for you?" he asked with a pleasant, yet somewhat strained voice. It wasn't easy being minister of a war torn world. The tall, dark man had been voted in as Minister after the wizarding population had voted to throw out that sorry excuse, Cornelius Fudge.

Severus gave a brief nod in greeting. "Kingsley. We- that is to say, Harry and I-" he indicated the boy by his side as if to leave no doubt as to whom he was referring to. "Need a safeplace. Away from England. Away from the Wizarding World completely."

Kingsley nodded. "I see... and what might the reason for this be?"

Severus sighed, something almost unheard of for him. His eyes took on a brief, pained look. Again, almost unheard of for the normally stoic Potions Master. "Look at him Kingsley." he said softly. "He's broken. He hardly knows who anyone is anymore. He doesn't even know himself." For one to hear Severus Snape speaking about Harry Potter in such a concerned way, had once been the biggest shock of all. But Kingsley was used to it now. He knew that the man in front of him held a hidden soft spot for the teen that he was starting to see as his own child.

"Have you thought of where you might want to go?" the large, dark man inquired.

The somber teacher nodded. "Yes, there is a town called Forks. Located in the United States."

"A Muggle town?" replied Kingsley in surprise.

"The less known Harry is, the better" answered Severus.

Kingsley nodded. It made sense.

"So, what is it you need from me?"

"I need you to make sure that no one gets wind of where we are going or even that we are leaving. I want Harry to be under as little stress as possible."

Again, Kingsley nodded. "That can be taken care of. Is there anything else I can do for you?'

"Yes, I want Harry legally emancipated. I will not have that doddering old fool of a Headmaster trying to control Harry any longer" Severus sneered in typcal Severus Snape fashion. There was also however, an underlying hint of fierce protectiveness.

Kingsley gazed at the man thoughtfully. It would seem that Severus had indeed changed his attitude towards the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Consider it done, Severus."

"Thank you Kingsley. I believe that is all for now, so I will take my leave and tell Harry the good news."

The two men stood and shook hands, Kingsley telling Severus to tell Harry hello from him and wished them both good luck. And with the usual dramatic billowing of his robes, Severus swept from the office, snarling at the poor, unfortunate soul who happened to get in his way. Kingsley just shook his head with amusement. It would seem that some things just never changed.

Severus found Harry sitting outside the door waiting, he looked like a small, scared child just sitting there staring at the floor. Severus knelt in front of him, looking into haunted emerald eyes. "Harry? Would you like to go on a trip? To America?" he asked softly so as to not startle the fragile boy. Harry just shrugged, eyes darting around. Severus sighed once more. That was another thing the war had taken from this boy he had sworn to protect. The will to speak. Oh make no doubt about it, Harry _could_ speak just fine if he wanted to. That was just it. He hardly ever wanted to anymore. When he did it was in this small, soft, broken voice that you had to strain to hear.

Severus gently scooped the diminuitve boy into his arms, once again cursing that old fool for allowing the child to stay with such abysmal human beings. If you could even call them that. More like walrus, horse, and whale. It was because of them that Harry was so tiny. Only five foot four and would probably only grow another half inch. If that!

The dark-eyed man apparated the two of them back to his home where they spent the rest of the evening packing and getting ready. Early the next morning they went to the Ministry and after saying goodbye to Kingsley once more, grabbed the untraceable portkey and left the Wizarding World behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Attention Readers! I am hosting a contest for a Beta/Co-Author! I'm having some issues with writing this and could really use some help! If you would like to be my beta/co-author, what you need to do is write a rough draft of the first paragraph of the next chapter. The paragraph must be Edward and Carlisle talking about the new residents in town and what it might mean for the family. May not be shorter than 3 sentences nor longer than 7. Please post as a review and readers will have one week to vote on their favorite. You may NOT vote for your own! At the end of the week, I will take the three with the most votes and they will have three days to revise and post again and then readers will again have a week to vote for their favorite out of those three and the best one will be my beta/co-author.


End file.
